Viollette et Caramel sugar sugar rune
by Choco-cola
Summary: La suite du manga Chocola et Vanilla
1. Prologue

Violette et Caramel

SUGAR SUGAR RUNEJe tiens a souligner que c'est ma première fanfiction. Cette fanfiction est la suite du manga « Chocola & Vanilla sugar sugar rune » pas de l'anime dont la fin est très différente. JE TIENS AUSSI A DIRE QUE L'ŒUVRE ORIGINALE EST A MOYOCO ANNO ET QUE JE N'EST AUCUN DROIT MAIS QUE C'EST UNE FANFICTION ET QUE JE NE GAGNE RIEN.

P.S : je cherche un correcteur au plus vite

MERCI et bonne lecture

Choco-cola

Prologue:

-Aller vient Caramel, le chocolat est bon ! dit une voix

-Attention j'arrive ! dit une autre voix

SPLASH

Les deux filles se retrouvèrent toutes deux dans une piscine…DE CHOCOLAT ! L'une avez les cheveux d'un blond presque neige et de beaux yeux vert et l'autre avait les cheveux châtain casi-blond et de magnifique yeux violet . Après quelques minutes, une jeune femme arriva. Ses yeux était violet. Ce qui était étrange…mais sa beauté ne donnait pas le temps à penser a ce petit détail. Elle portait une grande robe blanche et sur ses cheveux frisés* on pouvait apercevoir une magnifique couronne en or. Elle été parfaite. Et à côté d'elle se tenait droit et fière, un homme. Il avait des yeux marron et une magnifique chevelure couleur châtain/blond.

La fille blonde s'avança et dit :

-Mes hommages reine Vanilla , que venez vous faire en cette belle soirée ?

La Reine pouffa de rire

-Olala, que d'honneur pour si peut…Ce n'est pas de ta mère que tu tiens ce langage. Avec ta mère c'est plutôt « Salut tou'le monde » que ce que tu viens de dire. Puis elle marmonna :

Au Chocola, si tu savais comment est ta fille …On retrouve dans ses yeux vert, toute tes qualités…

Mais le Roi Houx, lui , se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Il était beaucoup trop fier pour cela…même si sa femme avait raison sur le fait que la mère de Violette, Chocola** , n'était pas du genre a parler comme ça.

-Aller, vient Caramel, et toi Violette, ta mère te cherche tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Dit la reine d'un ton plus sérieux mais avec une pointe d'humour.

J'espère que vous avez aimé, et a bientôt pour la suite

Choco-cola

*dans le tome 8 de « chocola et vanilla », a la fin, quand Vanilla est adulte , elle a les cheveux long et opte pour les boucles anglaises plutôt que sa coupe « décoiffé » habituelle.

** Non je n'est pas fait de faute d'orthographe ! dans le manga, « Chocola » s'écrit bien sans « T » a la fin.


	2. Chapitre 1

Violette et Caramel

Sugar sugar runeEt bien voilà enfin le VRAI premier chapitre (l'autre n'était qu'un prologue).. Aller, STOP LES « BLABLA » et…ACTION !

Chapitre 1 : La grand nouvelle

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, Violette fut étonné de voir ses parents en pleine dispute.

-Si elle participera !

-Désolé mais pour une fois je ne suis pas d'accort avec toi.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Je trouve cette idée idiote.

- Euh, papa, maman, je suis rentrée… La reine m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler ?

-Ah te voilà Violette dit Pierre, écoute, voudrez-tu vraiment être prétendante au trône ?

-Euh… bredouilla Violette, je ne comprend pas…

-La reine Vanilla veut que tu deviennes prétendante au trône comme moi, dit gentiment Chocola, mais ton Père ( elle accentua sur le P) s'y oppose pour une médiocre raison.

Elle soupira, le caractère têtu de sa mère était parfois très gênant

-Euh… Bah moi ça me dérange pas d'être prétendante, mais … dit Violette d'un ton pensive

Chocola , prête a rajouté quelques choses , fut coupé net par la porte qui sonna.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle

-Je suis V ! Je me suis déguisé afin que les gardes ne me reconnaisse pas…VITE OUVRE ILS SONT A MA RECHERCHE !

Et Chocola claqua des doigts, et, d'un seul coup la porte s'ouvrie. Et Vanilla , pleine de sueur, dit :

-Ouf, j'ai échappé a la garde et à Houx…

Chocola n'en croyant pas ses yeux s'écria :

-VANILLA ! Comme je suis heureuse que tu es pu venir sans ta garde, ils sont énervant avec leurs « règles de sécurités* ». Mais dit-moi, pourquoi es-tu venue et quel est ce surnom étrange ?

Chocola pensa sur le coup que la timide et gentille Vanilla qu'elle connaissé autrefois avait laisser place à Vanilla la sur-volter, la dynamique. Au final, elle avait du déteindre sur Vanilla , car avant, Vanilla était plutôt du genre a pleurer pour rien. Ce qui, pourtant, lui à réussit dans le monde des humains, mais maintenant qu'elle est reine, elle n'y retournera surêment plus…

-Je suis venue pour demander si Violette accepte de devenir prétendante où si Caramel deviendra héritière, car le temps presse, et il me faut une héritière mais comme je voyais aussi bien Violette que Caramel dans le rôle d'héritière , je ne voulais pas que ça se joue sur le côté

« princesse » de Caramel . Et pour le surnom , je l'es trouvé afin de me « camouflé » . Alors , quel est votre avis ?

-Violette, fit Chocola , c'est à toi d'en décider alors ?

Sur le coup, Pierre pria pour que Violette soit assés intelligente pour refuser, car il avait trop peur que sa fille tombe amoureuse d'un humain.

A ce moment, il se rappela de l'étrange rencontre avec sa femme , comment il avait voulu la tuer, puis comment il avait fini par tombé amoureux d'elle. Il se souvenait aussi de la bataille finale contre Glace, qui était en fait le père** de Chocola. Bref, que d'aventure auprès de sa bien-aimée.

Vanilla, pensa, elle aussi, à l'histoire de Pierre et Chocola…Leur amour interdit*** ne les avait pas empêcher de s'aimer…Que c'était romantique…Et courageux de leurs part, car , quand tout un peuple est sur votre dos**** c'est difficile d'avoir une vie « normal ». Enfin bon, pour les sorciers, rien n'était « normal ». L'histoire du monde magique avait été boulversé par leur histoire de « résurection » après la bataille***** finale. Mais à ce moment là, les pensés de Vanilla furent coupé par Violette prit son courage à deux main et dit :

-Oui j'accepte !

A suivre…

* Les règles de sécurités disent qu'une reine ne doit pas sortir sans sa garde, ce qui est très énervant pour Chocola et Vanilla qui ne se parle donc plus beaucoup.

**Révélation que l'on apprend au début du tome 7 par la bouche de Poivre (Duke).

*** Et oui, les deux camps étant ennemi, ils ne pouvaient forcement pas s'aimer.

**** Surtout pour Pierre, qui avait dû suporter les rumeurs de « trahison » des autres ogres.

***** Et oui, dans le tome 8, Chocola meure avec Pierre et c'est 10 ans après (grâce à la poussière des fées) qu'il ont retrouver leur souvenir (ils ont « ressuciter environs 5 ans après leurs mort). Pile avant le courronement de Vanilla. Cette dernière croyant que Chocola était morte à été étonné de la voir dans la foule en train de l'acclamé.

Désolé pour ce chapitre fait très rapidement, mais je cherche toujours un relecteur/corrigeur de mes textes


	3. Chapitre 2: Un trou !

Coucou !

Désolé pour le retard mais à cause de ma 2ème fanfiction qui va bientôt être publier sur ce site et de mon retard sur les autres sites (sur ce site, il y a les 2 premiers chapitre et sur d'autre il y en a qu'un…). Vous comprendrez le nom du chapitre à la fin de celui-ci (hihihi quel suspense…)

Allez trève de blabla et c'est partit !

Chapitre 2 : Un trou ?!

-Violette, si c'est ton choix alors…TU ES OFICIELLEMENT PRETENDANTE AU TRONE ! cria Vanilla, ATTENT, JE VAIS PREVENIR TOUT LE MONDE ! RENDEZ-VOUS CE SOIR AU PALAIS ! continua-t-elle en partant comme une flèche

-Violette, je suis heureuse que tu puisses reprendre le flambeau…fit Chocola en regardant sa fille.

Pierre, lui, n'en revenait pas ! Cette réponse avait vraiment était inatendue !

-Maman ,Papa, je vais préparer ma valise ! fit Violette en allant dans sa chambre.

La chambre de Violette était… remplie d'accessoire mignon et autre gadget kawaii. Dans sa valise, Violette mit d'ailleur :

-Des vêtement (pyjama,pantalons…)

-Un catalogue magie-vente que lui avait donné sa mère.

-Un appareil photo ( elle a toujours aimé la photographie)

- quelques gri-gri mignons (allant de la brosse à cheveux à une énorme armoire*)

-un ordinateur portable humain

Après s'être changée et avoir mangé, Violette se vêti d'une magnifique robe style XVIIème rouge. Elle avait d'ailleurs disposé ses longs cheveux blond en chignon sur ordre de sa mère.

-Chocola, tu sais, notre fille ne va pas à une soirée…

-ET ALORS ! C'EST UNE CEREMONIE OFICIELLE ! JE VEUX QU'ELLE SOIT PARFAITE ! IL FAUT QU'ELLE SOIT AUSSI BELLE QUE MOI !

-C'est fou ce que ta mère est égocentrique Violette…Enfin bon, heureusement que tient de moi fit Pierre

-Qu'avez vous dit mon amour…fit Chocola d'un ton macabre

-Quelques chose qui ne te regarde pas…

-TOUT ME REGARDE ! N'OUBLIE PAS QUE TU ES MON MARI !

-AAAh soupira Violette, ça recommence…Bon on y va ? demanda-t-elle

-Evidament s'écria Chocola, attend juste un peu…

A ce moment là, Chocola fit apparaitre une sorte de long bâton avec au bout, un cœur blanc. Il était aussi orné de pierre précieuses et autre joyaux très voyant.

-Sugar sugar rune ! Choco- rune ! Change-moi en reine de soirée ! cria Chocola

A l'instant d'après, elle se retrouva vêtue d'une magnifique robe rose et argent. Ses cheveux, avaient été lissé et disposé en solide queue de cheval.

-Chocola, tu n'étais pas obligé de sortir ton bâton…fit Pierre qui, après avoir calqué des doigts, se retrouva en une magnifique tenue princière.

-Je sais, mais je voulais montré comment elle devra incanté dans le monde des humains, car la magie est faible là-bas, il faut donc incanté pour la pratiqué. Et puis c'est aussi pour montrer comment est mon magnifique bâton…

-Certes il est puissant et joli, mais c'est parce que il a fusionner avec celui de notre défunte reine**…C'est aussi pour ça que le cœur au sommet est blanc…

-Euh…désolé de vous dérangé mais on est attendu fit Violette en soupirant

-AAAAh ! cria Chocola, mais on est même carrément en retard ! Allez vite !

-Pfff, toujours en retard cette Chocola…Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas devenue Reine s'écria une voix bien familière…

-Si elle n'avait pas disparu après la bataille contre Glace***, elle aurait pu être une excellente Reine! fit une autre voix

-Arrêter de vous chamailler, fit la Reine, Chocola aurait pu être une très bonne Reine, mais elle ne l'est pas, et de toutes façon, il n'y a aucun avantage à l'être continua Vanilla en poussant un long soupire

-Allons, calmez-vous fit la voix d'un vieil homme, comme l'a dit la Reine, Chocola avait toutes les capacités pour devenir Reine, tout comme Vanilla mais le destin à choisit que c'est Vanilla qui porterais le grand poids qu'est un royaume…

-Très bonne déclaration, sénateur Corne…fit Vanilla en lui adressant un sourire éclatant

-Ce n'est que trop d'honneur…fit l'homme avant d'être coupé par un bruit de démolission.

-KYYYYYAAAAAAA ! cria Chocola

-Que c'est ennuyeux, nous voilà dans le pétrin, fit Violette en gardant une sérénité impressionante

-Maman ! s'écria Caramel on a un gros problème, aussi gros que le trou qui a été fait dans la toiture…

FIN

Vous comprenez mieux le nom du chapitre maintenant, NON ? (niark niark niark je suis machiavélique)

*et oui, dans le monde magique, tout peut rapetisser ou grandir, changer de forme…

** Dans le tome 8 de Chocola et Vanilla, la reine Candy donne, dans ses dernières forces, son bâton à Chocola avant de mourir, tué par Glace.

***Voir tome 8 de Chocola et Vanilla (ce serait trop long de vous expliqué …)


	4. Chapitre 3: L'épreuve du coeur !

Salut à tous ! Et oui il faut parfois attendre plusieurs mois avant d'avoir un seul chapitre mais je ne passe pas tout mon temps sur mes 2 fanfictions (pub pour Shugo Chara Dream !, ma deuxième fanfic !)Et après avoir fini ce chapitre , je m'attaquerais à Shugo Chara Dream !.

Ah oui, si vous ne connaissez pas certains personnages car vous n'avez vu que l'anime,je mettrais tout dans le lexique à la fin )

Bon aller fini les blabla et place au spectacle !

Chapitre 3 : L'épreuve du cœur !

-Aïe,Aïe,Aïe,Aïe,Aïe, ça fais maaaal gémissa Chocola

-Je me demande si je méritais vraiment d'avoir une petite-fille aussi idiote…

-Grand-pèr…Sénateur Corne ! Ah, vous savez, nous avons eu quelques petits problèmes…fit Chocola

-Oh Chocola ! fit Vanilla, tu en a mis du temps, je croyais même que Violette avait renoncée…

-Ah excusez-moi ma reine, mais le trafic est dense en ce moment… dit Chocola

-On reconnait bien là la fille la plus malpolie du royaume fit une jeune fille

-Oh Rubis* ! On reconnait bien là le rat le plus odieux du royaume magique…réplica Chocola

-Allez, on arrête les chamairies idiotes Chocola et Rubis

-Oh Poivre ! Comment vas-tu ? Pas trop dur le boulot de sénateur ?

-Non, non, ça va ! *il fait semblant de chuchoter à l'oreille de Chocola* Même si Rubis n'est pas très douée…

-COMMENT CA PAS DOUEE ?!

-Stop ! cria Vanilla, passons à la cérémonie. Voici votre médaillon. Je suppose que l'on vous apprit comment faire ? (Note de l'auteure : j'ai repris la cérémonie de départ de l'anime mais elles n'ont pas encore leurs baguette comme dans le manga ) )

-Oui ma reine dirent Violette et Caramel

-Mais par rapport aux autres années, nous allons procédé à une remise des pendentifs plutôt originale…Ce n'est pas nous qui choisirons les pendentifs pour vous mais les pendentifs qui vous choisirons !

-QUOI ?! fit Chocola

-Et il y a une probabilité, certes minimale mais néanmoins présente, que les deux pendentifs refusent de se joindre à l'une des prétendantes.

-Hihihi, fit Rubis, je paris que si Chocola était passée par là, on l'aurait refusé…dit Rubis en éclatant d'un rire moqueur

-VIENS QUE JE T'ETRIPE SALE PETITE SOURIS !

-Hep,hep,hep, Chocola, sache que je suis ton supérieur et qu'en plus je ne suis plus une souris…

-Grrrrrrrr elle m'énerve, elle m'énerve…

-Calmez-vous, fit une voix, et commençons des maintenant fit le roi Houx en arrivant

-C'est vrai, fit Pierre, Houx a raison.

-Pierre, dois-je te rappeler que je suis le roi ?

-Stop ! fit Vanilla, arrêtez! Vous n'êtes plus rival** !

-C'est vrai, répondit Corne, et commençons. Violette, Caramel, venez à côté de moi.

-Oui sénateur.

Et il toucha leur front et les deux jeunes fille s'écroulèrent.

-Violette ?! cria Chocola

-Ne t'en fait pas Chocola , Violette, ainsi que Caramel passent leur première épreuve. Elle sera brève et, ce n'est qu'à la fin qu'elles se réveilleront. Nous pourrons savoir si elles sont apte à descendre dans le monde des humains. Sinon, nous choisirons d'autres filles plus apte à devenir reine.

_Pendant ce temps là…_

_-Violette ?_

_-Caramel c'est toi que j'entend ?_

_-Oui, mais je ne te voie pas…j'ai l'impression d'être dans une bulle…_

_-Mesdemoiselles, l'épreuve commence fit la voix d'une femme inconnue, et à partir de maintenant, vous serez réellement isolée…_

**Du cotée de Caramel…**

**-Caramel, voici ta première question.**

**-Oui**

**-Veux-tu vraiment être reine ?**

**-Et bien, je ne sais pas…Mais d'un autre côté…J'accepterais quand même si le sort me choisit.**

**-Bien, seconde question, si tu l'étais, que ferais-tu ?**

**-Et bien, je serais heureuse d'aider mon peuple, de le surveiller, et de découvrir de nouvelles choses !**

**-Bonne réponse, tu seras bien ma porteuse**

**Et un pendentif en forme de soleil apparut.**

**-Je suis Solaria, l'esprit du soleil et je t'étais choisi pour ta franchise et ton vœu de protéger les autres. Caramel, tu seras prétendante.**

**A ce moment là, une puissante lumière engloba tout.**

_Du côté de Violette…_

_-Violette, voici ta première question._

_-Bien._

_-Violette, j'ai une question, pourquoi détestes-tu ta mère ?_

A suivre…

*Rubis est Bianca sous sa véritable forme.

** dans les tome 7, le cœur de Houx devient noir à cause de sa jalousie envers Pierre. Ils s'affrontent d'ailleurs pour voir qui possèdera Chocola, mais comme vous le savez, Vanilla tombe amoureuse de Houx et dans le tome 8, il n'aime plus qu'elle même si il est encore un peu jaloux…


End file.
